gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mallorie Bardas
Mallorie Bardas-Bellic (1979 -?) es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece en GTA 4. Mallorie es una joven puertorriqueña, que trabajó en la empresa de taxis de su novio hasta 2008, cuando la incendian. Descripción Mallorie es una chica de 29 años, de complexión delgada, de estatura mediana, cabello marrón castaño y ojos café. Es la hija de una familia de puertoriqueños, nacida en Bohan Sur, Liberty City. Según la base de datos del LCPD, Mallorie fue arrestada en 1998 por robo de coches y en otra ocasión en 2002 por abuso de sustancias ilegales (Marihuana). Es amiga de toda la vida de Manny Escuela, un barredor de las calles y caracterizado por una fuerte oposición a las drogas y a Elizabeta Torres, una traficante de drogas, quien con el tiempo se convirtió en una buena amiga de Mallorie. En algún momento dado entre 1998 y 2008, Mallorie conoció a Roman Bellic, con quien estableció una relación amorosa y comenzó a trabajar en su empresa de taxis. Historia GTA 4 En el Apartamento de Roman, aparece una foto de ella sin gafas, que se puede ver la primera vez que se pisa ese lugar. Conociendo a Mallorie Mallorie escuchando la visión de Roman.|thumb|250px Mientras Roman discute con un taxista por medio de la radio, Mallorie se encuentra a su lado, aburrida y limándose las uñas. Luego, Roman deja a un lado su discusión con el taxista y comienza a hablar con la chica sobre un futuro prometedor, pero el taxista con el que Roman discutía irrumpe en la conversación insultando a Roman, por lo que Mallorie se ríe de él y lo insulta. Luego, llega Niko presentándose ante la pareja. Roman, muy entusiasmado, presenta a su primo con su "futura esposa". Pero, en ese momento, Vlad los interrumpe y comienza a coquetear con Mallorie e incomoda a Roman. Luego de que Vlad se marche, Mallorie le dice a Roman que por lo menos, Vlad sabe como tratar a una mujer. Posteriormente, cuando Niko y Roman se marchan de la empresa de taxis, Mallorie se despide de los primos Bellic. Mallorie02.png|Mallorie insultando a Roman Mallorie03.png|Niko presentándose Mallorie04.png|Vlad coqueteando con Mallorie La amiga de Mallorie thumb|250px|La llamada de Mallorie Después de ser atacado por los prestamistas albaneses, Roman recibe una llamada de Mallorie, quien necesita que Roman la recoja en una estación del metro en Firefly Island, sin embargo, su novio le dice que se encuentra muy ocupado. Mallorie continúa insistiendo, por lo que Roman decide enviar a Niko por la chica. Tras unos minutos de espera, Niko llega a la estación del metro y recoge a Mallorie, quien le presenta a su amiga Michelle. Las mujeres se suben al taxi y Michelle le indica a Niko que su apartamento se encuentra en Cerros de la Cerveza. Durante el camino, Mallorie le pregunta a Niko como va su estadía en la ciudad, y al escuchar que lo que hay en la ciudad no es lo que esperaba, la chica puertorriqueña le dice que necesita pasar tiempo con una mujer como Michelle, comenzando a flirtear por los dos. Mallorie convence a Michelle de entregarle su número telefónico a Niko, y luego critica la vestimenta del serbio, diciéndole que aparenta bajar de un barco hace poco. Tras llegar al apartamento de Michelle, Mallorie se despide de Niko y junto a su amiga se disponen a ingresar al apartamento. Mallorie06.png|Niko recogiendo a las chicas Mallorie08.png|Las chicas despidiéndose de Niko El coqueteo En la empresa de Taxis de Roman, Vlad intenta seducir a Mallorie y hacer que deje a Roman por él, pero Mallorie no suena convencida por la idea de Vlad, quien continúa insistiendo a Mallorie. Niko ingresa a la oficina y Mallorie le da la bienvenida. Pero Vlad, en un intento de impresionar a Mallorie, insulta a Niko y le obliga a darle un café, pero el serbio se niega. Al rato llega Roman buscando a Mallorie, pero al ver a Vlad se espanta y termina siendo agredido por el prestamista. Una vez que Vlad abandona la oficina, Mallorie se despide de él y al escuchar el móvil de Roman, esta le avisa. Luego de que Niko se marche del lugar, Roman le pregunta a Mallorie lo que ocurrió, y la mujer procede a contarle. Mallorie10.png|Mallorie callando a Vlad Mallorie11.png|Mallorie saludando a Niko Mallorie12.png|Mallorie defendiendo a Niko Mallorie13.png|Mallorie contando lo ocurrido Los problemas y cachos de Roman Recordando a toda la gente que lo ha echado a un lado desde que llegó a Playa de Hove, Roman menciona2do diálogo de Bleed Out a Mallorie mientras él y Niko persiguen a Dardan Petrela, también cuando éste le sugiere a Niko ir a putear, éste le dice que no debería estar con ella si eso es lo que le gusta. La primera llamada Posteriormente, cuando Niko ingresa al Comrades Bar donde Vlad lo había citado. Este encuentra a Vlad hablando mediante su móvil con Mallorie. Vlad le dice a la muchacha que le informe a Roman que Niko acababa de llegar. Luego se despide y cuelga la llamada, elogiando a la chica frente a Niko, pero el Serbio le ordena mantenerse alejado de ella, pero Vlad no le pone atención. La segunda llamada Más tarde, mientras Vlad mantiene una conversación con Niko, Mallorie llama por teléfono al móvil de Vlad, quien le responde amablemente, preguntándole también si llevaba bragas. Tras alegrarse de la respuesta de Mallorie, Vlad le dice que tiene que colgar. Descubriendo la infidelidad En un momento determinado, Roman descubre que Mallorie lo ha estado engañando con Vlad, devastando al hombre y llevándolo a una borrachera. En la empresa de taxis, Roman le informa a Niko su descubrimiento, pero Niko no se impresiona con la noticia, puesto que ya sospechaba del hecho. Roman se enfada con Niko por no contarle, pero Niko se excusa diciéndole que solo lo suponía. Posteriormente, Niko se sale de las casillas y va en busca de Vlad por hacer sufrir a su primo. Niko, acompañado por Roman, va al bar en donde Vlad acostumbra ir y lo enfrenta por haberse acostado con Mallorie, más de una vez. Pero Vlad termina escapando de los primos Bellic, terminando por ser perseguido por estos. Luego de estrellar su coche contra un cartel, Vlad intenta escapar de Niko por el muelle, pero logra ser alcanzado. Vlad se enfurece y le grita a Niko que lo matarán por una puertorriqueña, refiriéndose a Mallorie. thumb|''Si Mallorie llama, estamos jugando a los bolos'' Controlando al novio Luego de que Niko explote un garaje por órdenes de Mikhail Faustin, Roman llama a su primo para decirle que Brucie Kibbutz tiene trabajo para él, y que si Mallorie lo llama, están jugando bolos. El exilio Más tarde, Mallorie recibe una llamada de Roman, diciéndole que él y Niko necesitan abandonar Broker y le pregunta si alguno de sus primos les puede dejar un apartamento en Bohan. Mallorie responde positivamente, alegrando a un desesperado Roman, quien le dice que ella es un encanto. Luego, corta la llamada. Luego de ver su apartamento y negocio en pleno incendio, Roman recibe una llamada de Mallorie. Al escuchar el tono de voz de Roman (Dando a entender que estaba llorando), se preocupa por su novio, pero Roman manifiesta que Niko se compró un nuevo perfume que le causa alergia. Al llegar al apartamento en el sur de Bohan, Niko y Roman discuten acerca de la difícil situación en la que se encontraban. En ese momento, entra Mallorie al apartamento, alegrándose de ver a los primos Bellic bien. Al ver el pesimismo de Niko por la situación, Mallorie le dice que ella conoce gente que podría ayudarlo, y que vaya a verla al centro comunitario. Acto seguido, Mallorie se queda sin tiempo, pues debe ir a trabajar, despidiéndose de los primos. Aunque no sin antes recomendarles una ducha. Mallorie14.png Mallorie15.png Mallorie16.png Conociendo a Manny Niko acude al centro comunitario de Bohan Sur, encontrándose con Mallorie en el camino, quien lo recibe amablemente. Posteriormente, lo presenta con Manny Escuela, un viejo amigo de ella. Mallorie le da una breve descripción de Niko a Manny, pero este la hace a un lado y procede a hablar con Niko. Mientras Manny charla con Niko, Mallorie realiza una coreografía de fondo con otros bailarines. Mallorie17.png Mallorie18.png Mallorie19.png Tras completar dos trabajos para Manny, Niko recibe una llamada de Mallorie. La muchacha preguntándole si ya se cansó de Manny, y Niko responde afirmativamente, por lo que decide hablarle de otra persona que podría ayudarle, Elizabeta Torres. thumb|center|250px|"¿Ya te has cansado de [[Manny?"]] Conociendo a Elizabeta 200px|Mallorie presentando a [[Elizabeta|thumb]] Mallorie guía a Niko hasta un departamento cerca del centro recreativo de Manny. Allí, Mallorie presenta a Niko con Elizabeta Torres, una vieja amiga suya. También, le dice al serbio que ella le podrá dar trabajo. Elizabeta hace a un lado a Mallorie para hablar con Niko. Luego, antes Niko se va con el objetivo de realizar un trabajo para Elizabeta, Mallorie le recomienda que llame a Michelle para salir, ya que a esta le gustaba Niko. Después, Mallorie se queda platicando con Elizabeta acerca de Niko, mencionando Mallorie que es familia. Problemas con los los amigos Después de escuchar que Michelle trabaja para el gobierno, Mallorie llama a Niko para confirmar sus dudas, y tras oír la respuesta positiva de Niko, Mallorie se decepciona de Michelle, quien le había mentido durante su amistad. Luego, Mallorie le dice a Niko que lamenta habérsela presentado. Niko puede llamar a su primo después de haberse deshecho de los cuerpos de Jay Hamilton y Manny Escuela, contándole a Roman sobre toda la gente a la que ha conocido gracias a Mallorie. Después de la desaparición de Manny, Mallorie llama a Niko para decirle que cree que Elizabeta lo mató, alegrándose de que el serbio no haya pasado tanto tiempo con ellos. Mallorie24.png|La verdad sobre Michelle Mallorie25.png|¿Elizabeta mató a Manny? El secuestro de Roman Durante el transcurso de la historia, Mallorie llama a Niko para informarle que Roman no volvió a casa en la noche, alegando que se siente preocupada. Niko intenta tranquilizarla y le dice que Roman es de los que desaparecen y aparecen muy seguido, pero Mallorie no se deja convencer y sospecha que algo malo le ha ocurrido. Al día siguiente, Mallorie vuelve a comunicarse vía móvil con Niko, diciéndole que cree que Roman fue secuestrado por unos matones rusos, ya que una amiga los vio llevarlo a un depósito abandonado en Bohan. Niko le pregunta si Roman tenía deudas con los matones, pero Mallorie no sabe que responder debido a que su novio la mantiene al margen. Mallorie26.png|Preocupándose por Roman Mallorie27.png|Roman fué secuestrado Noticias importantes thumb|250px Luego de un tiempo sin saber nada de Mallorie, la muchacha llama a Niko para informarle que Roman le ha propuesto matrimonio, y que aceptó. Niko se alegra al oír esto y la felicita. Luego, Mallorie le revela a Niko que tanto ella como Roman decidieron serse sinceros. Sin embargo, el plan de ser "sincero" se termina cuando Mallorie le cuenta a Niko que Roman mató a Vlad después de que descubriera su amorío con el ruso, agradeciéndole también a Niko por ayudarle a deshacerse del cadáver de Vlad. Niko acepta las gracias y vuelve a felicitar a Mallorie por la noticia, cortando la llamada luego. El final Dinero= Después de aceptar el trato de Pegorino, Niko asiste a la boda de Roman y Mallorie en la iglesia de Suffolk. Allí, Mallorie y Roman afirman sus votos matrimoniales y finalmente, se casan. Tras recibir la bendición del cura, Roman y Mallorie proceden a salir de la iglesia, recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos los presentes en la boda. Desafortunadamente, entre la multitud, un matón ruso se infiltra con la intención de dispararle con su pistola a Niko, quien se percata de ello y forcejea con el matón por la pistola. Después de un forcejeo con balas perdidas, Roman es alcanzado por una, matándolo al instante. Mallorie llora triste y desconsoladamente sobre el cadáver de su esposo. Tiempo después de la muerte de Roman, Mallorie llama por última vez a Niko para decirle que está embarazada, cuya noticia iba a darla en el comité. Niko se alegra un poco, pero Mallorie demuestra lo contrario, ya que su bebé crecerá sin su padre. |-| Venganza= Despues de que Niko mate a Dimitri , asiste a la boda de Roman y Mallorie en la iglesia de Suffolk. Despues de que Mallorie y Roman afirman sus votos matrimoniales se casa. Tras recibir la bendición del cura, Roman y Mallorie proceden a salir de la iglesia junto a los invitados, recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos los invitados que estan presentes en la boda, Cuando derrepente aparece un auto que el propietario es Jimmy Pegorino, que el decide bajar la ventanilla del auto para dispararle a los invitados de la boda con un AK-47 y desgraciadamente un disparo es alcanzado a Kate McReary, matándola. Tiempo después Roman llama contándole a Niko que Mallorie esta embarazada, y es una niña, Niko los felicita y Roman le comenta que el nombre del bebe que están esperando se va a llamar Kate. TLAD La publicidad para su novio Mallorie es brevemente mencionada en un mensaje que Elizabeta Torres le manda a Johnny Klebitz luego de un trabajo que este hizo para ella, en la cual le manda al motero como favor publicitario el número de la empresa del novio de una amiga; en referencia a Mallorie. Base de datos del LCPD 700px|center Misiones en donde aparece GTA 4 *The Cousins Bellic *It's Your Call *Three's a Crowd *First Date *Bleed Out *Easy Fare *Hung out to Dry *Ivan The Not so Terrible *Uncle Vlad *Rigged to Blow *Roman's Sorrow *Escuela of the Streets *Street Sweeper *Luck of the Irish *Have a Heart *Hostile Negotiation *One Last Thing *20pxIf the price is right *20pxMr. and Mrs. Bellic *20pxA Revenger's Tragedy *20pxA Dish Served Cold *20pxMr. and Mrs. Bellic *20pxOut of Commission TLAD *Heavy Toll Anotaciones de:Mallorie Bardas en:Mallorie Bardas fr:Mallorie Bardas nl:Mallorie Bardas pl:Mallorie Bardas pt:Mallorie Bardas sv:Mallorie Bardas Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Latinoamericanos de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Latinoamericanos de Grand Theft Auto IV